The Camping Trip from H3ll - Or Was IT
by Freddie Rindklip
Summary: A short one shot set in the Forest of Dean. Is the smartest with of her age really clueless about how to deal with horcruxes. Is there some other reason she is acting thick?


The Camping Trip from Hell – Or Was It HP/HG Rating : Mature

AN: I don't own Harry Potter nor the Potterverse nor do I make any money on this work. It is for fun only. Enjoy this little work in the Forest of Dean.

Harry was sitting there waiting until it was time to make lunch. He had a couple hours until he could heat a can of beans to share with Hermione. What a way to spend a couple months. Ron had left in a huff about a couple months ago. This was going to be year seven at Hogwarts. Do their Newts then off to the working world? He should thank Dumbledore for all the help preparing him to defeat the evilest wizard in their lifetime - not. At least he could read the book spread open on his lap. Before he could Hermione interrupted.

She took the book from him then pointed to the loo. "In there, you stink, shower, then brush your teeth". Not thinking of any witty come back he meekly did as he was told. Fifteen minutes later he came back out. Not seeing Hermione, he sat back down and picked up the book. It was on warding of all things. For whatever reason he was hooked. An academic book that held his interest. It wasn't even about defense.

Hermione returned and took the book again. "I guess I am not meant to read that?" he asked.

"Today the topic of discussion is the visitor", was her response.

"You never mentioned a visitor before. Why now?"

"My monthly visitor hasn't for a couple months now", was her response.

"That visitor. What are we going to do if Ron doesn't return?" Harry wondered.

"She did visit after he left".

"Then how is it possible?" Harry was totally perplexed.

"One of us has taken up sleepwalking. More than walking actually".

"I have been raping you in my sleep? Hermione, I am so sorry".

"My wand was in my hand. You could have been stopped if that was what I wanted", she simply told him. "Actually, you were only cuddling. It was me who pushed it into something more. I will say that once pushed you were very eager".

"Ok it was me then. My question is still what are we going to do?".

"You aren't going to leave me? I am the one who could have stopped it at any time", was Hermione's shocked reply.

Harry took her hand. "Even if the baby was Ron's I would never leave you. I would help you raise it if it came to that".

"Harry I really should tell you everything. Ron is who I went for when I decided that you didn't want me. It was you I wanted ever since the troll in first year".

"Hermione I am a right git. Being with you all this time made me realize that I want you in my life. Is it as my wife or sister I cannot tell right now? Actually, with what we have been doing it is not as a sister. It will take a waking relationship to sort that out".

"Harry you are really going to hate me now. Get out the locket".

Harry looked at her at this bizarre change of topic. Nevertheless, he took out the locket.

"Go outside the tent and set it on the ground", she instructed. When he did she continued, "Cast the killing curse on it".

He followed her instruction. There was a scream. It was obvious from that the horcrux was dead. The locket was intact, but no longer had the evil feel it had before.

"One other thing you can try is to call Dobby", Harry had another puzzled look. "Seriously, have him bring you the sorting hat as Fawkes did at the end of second year. Then shake out the sword of Gryffindor. You want to be careful about touching it with it being imbued with basilisk venom".

"The smartest witch of our age. Of course, you would have ideas besides going on a camping trip from hell. Why did you let it go on this long?"

"Eating beans and being cold is not my idea of a good time. Being with you is." She hung her head at that.

Harry lifted her chin. "Come on. We have plenty of horcruxes to find yet. I promise that I will not leave you".

"Good, because right now I want something from you that a brother cannot give me". With that she took him into her arms and snogged him.


End file.
